


find your suzie

by scoopydoo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Henderson!Reader, brother sister bonding, cuteness, robin buckley imagine, robin buckley/henderson!reader, robin buckley/henderson!you, stanger things imagine, stranger things, stranger things reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoopydoo/pseuds/scoopydoo
Summary: It's a month after Starcourt and your brother Dustin can tell you and Robin like each other. He tells you she's "your Suzie" and that you should confess your feelings. After some debate, you decide to follow his advice.





	find your suzie

“Where’s Robin?” Dustin asked curiously as he entered the living room. You lay sprawled out on the couch and he threw your legs off the one end so he could sit, too.

“She had to go home for dinner. Her aunt’s coming over and her mom’s making a huge deal about it. She’ll be back in a couple hours.” Dustin nodded beside you. “How’s Suzie-poo?” you mused and your brother blushed profusely. He’d been excitedly talking about their planned radio call all morning and you’d even caught them singing a little duet through Dustin’s door. They were too adorable. 

“She’s doing great. She’s going on a short vacation with her parents next week, though, so we won’t be able to talk on our first month-aversary,” he grumbled. You rolled your eyes. Sometimes Dustin could be a little dramatic. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Dusty,” you assured, but he just shrugged. 

“Whatever. I don’t want to talk about it.” It was quiet for a moment before Dustin spoke again. “What about you?” You looked over at him expectantly. “I mean, after all the shit we’ve dealt with,” he said, referring to all the crap that had happened over the past two years. Hawkins had become a feeding ground for monsters and your most recent escapade ended only a couple weeks ago. “How are you doing?” he asked. You’d been asked that a lot lately, but you never really knew how to respond. Typically you’d lie, but since Dustin seemed pretty sincere you decided you should be, too. 

“Not great. Nightmares are the worst, but Robin sleeping over helps,” you said as you looked back at the television. Dustin nodded and considered your words. 

“I like Robin.”

“Me, too.” 

“Why don’t you ask her out, then?” You looked back over at your brother who, feeling your eyes on him, ripped his gaze from the screen. “What? You guys are good together.” 

“It’s not that simple,” you sighed. You knew Robin liked girls, but that didn’t mean she liked _you._ Besides, she already knew you were gay, too. She could’ve made a move just as easily but hadn’t yet. Maybe you two just weren’t meant to be romantic. 

“Why not?” he asked. “Asking out a girl is scary as hell,” he offered, “but wouldn’t it be worth it if she said yes?” 

“Yes, but-” you sighed as Dustin cut you off. 

“You guys have a shit ton in common, and every time she’s here all you two do is drool over each other.” You started to argue but figured it wasn’t worth it. Dustin was right. You had it bad for Rob and there was a slight chance she’d feel the same way. But that didn’t mean you were ready to test that theory. “Just think about it.” You thought about all the times since he’d gotten back from camp that Dustin told you to “find your Suzie.” Robin was definitely your Suzie, if Suzie wasn’t Dustin’s Robin. You were sure you felt stronger for Rob than Dustin ever could for his long-distance girlfriend. 

You decided then and there that yes, it would be worth it. You loved Robin and that was that. She had a right to know and you owed it to yourself to tell her. 

An hour after dinner, there was a knock on the Henderson’s door. You were sitting in your room at your desk, listening to music and flipping through a comic book Dustin gave you, staring at the pictures but your mind was reeling too quickly to actually read what was happening. You stared at an image of Colossus springing into action as you heard a soft rap at your door. “Come in,” you called before looking up in time to see Robin sneaking through the crack in the door. “Hey,” you greeted, unable to help the blush creeping onto your cheeks as she smiled at you. 

“Hey,” she breathed and went to sit on edge of your bed closest to you. “It feels good to be back.” She kicked off her shoes and crossed her legs under her. You smiled as she got comfy. “What’re you reading?” 

“I don’t even know,” you said honestly and flipped the comic closed. You turned in your chair to face her properly. “How’s your aunt?” Robin made a face.

“She asked if I have a boyfriend.” 

“Oh, gross,” you said with a slight laugh, though you wore the same uncomfortable look as Robin. 

“Yeah. And when I said no, she spent a half hour listing off all the eligible bachelors she knows.” Robin rolled her eyes and flopped back onto the bed. You got up and moved next to her on the bed. “I told her I don’t like boys and my mom almost had a heart attack.” Robin let out a soft, sarcastic laugh. Your brows flew upward in shock. 

“You told her?!”

“Yeah, then mom said, ‘she’s just waiting till they get older; more mature,’” Robin mocked. Robin scoffed in disgust. 

“I’m sorry, Rob,” you said, feeling a little sick. Robin was one of the best people you knew, and she deserved the world. She also deserved to come out when she wanted to tell whoever she wanted. Her mom wasn’t being fair, but you guessed it was somewhat expected. It’s not like folks were throwing pride parades for gay people. 

“I’m just sick of pretending to be something I’m not. I want it to be okay that I’m…me,” she said quietly and you reached over and took her hand, giving it a small squeeze. 

“I love you,” you said, the words falling from your lips so effortlessly it took a beat to realize they’d even slipped out. “Shit, did I just say that out loud?” Robin was frozen beside you and you could feel your palms getting sweaty as you dropped her hand like it burned. “Shit, Robin, I didn’t- that’s not what I meant. I mean, I do, but I didn’t mean to- I just mean you’re amazing and incredible and everything about you is beautiful and if someone doesn’t see that they don’t deserve anything from you,” you rambled, wishing a Demogorgon would pop out and whisk you off to the Upside Down. Anything would be better than Robin staring at you like you had three heads. “You’re like…sunshine,” you muttered lamely, unable to stop the word vomit. 

Robin propped herself up on her elbow, face inches from yours. “You love me?” she asked, and all you could do was nod your head. Robin reached out with her arm that wasn’t supporting herself, cupped your cheek, and pulled your face to hers, capturing your lips in a soft kiss. You reached out and wrapped your arms around her middle, one on her hip and the other snaked around her back. You kissed her back, matching her intensity before deepening it, mouths molding together. Her breath hitched as your tongue played with hers and your head was spinning. 

Eventually Robin pulled back slightly and you rested your forehead to hers, both catching your breaths. “God, I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Robin admitted softly and your heart leapt with joy. You hummed in agreement. Robin pressed her lips to yours again lazily. “I love you, too,” she said finally. “Just wanted to throw that out there.” You grinned and kissed her, hungrier than before. Suzie had nothing on Robin Buckley.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any Robin/Steve imagine promps send them to me! I have a few more ideas for oneshots but I'd love to write anything you've got! [tumblr= scoopsohboi]


End file.
